


11. Favourite sweater/wool socks

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, can be read as geraskier but no need, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postIt never stopped being odd, seeing Jaskier wear more than one layer of clothing.Roach was used to seeing the bard in almost all states of nudity, as he seemed to be one of the few humans who didn’t much care to cover themselves, but seeing him covered in wool was… new
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	11. Favourite sweater/wool socks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Jaskier gave the witchers a more tame version of a Weasley sweater, but...

It never stopped being odd, seeing Jaskier wear more than one layer of clothing.

Roach was used to seeing the bard in almost all states of nudity, as he seemed to be one of the few humans who didn’t much care to cover themselves, but seeing him covered in wool was… new.

Granted, he would occasionally wear wool during the autumn, when the days started getting shorter and colder. But Roach knew he put it off for as long as possible, lest Geralt decide to start heading toward Kaer Morhen. Roach had helped Jaskier stay warm more than once at their camps, just so she could keep him around for longer, too.

Still, now that he was regularly invited to Kaer Morhen for winters, it was… a vision.

Much like his normal doublets, Jaskier’s wools were dyed in colors. Some would be lighter colors, especially those pieces of his wardrobe that were older. Others were clearly new, still quite itchy, and brightly colored, complimenting the bard’s looks. Roach liked the colors, though she had seen the Witchers do double and triple takes upon seeing the spectacle that was Jaskier in winter.

Where the Witchers still used plain colors, mostly white, black, and varying shades of cream and brown when they didn’t have the time to bleach or dye their clothes, Jaskier didn’t seem to bother with such matters as practicality. He didn’t need his clothes to be as long-lasting, Roach supposed, as he earned more than enough coin to either mend them or replace them as needed. She knew this, because she had seen Geralt show Jaskier how to mend clothing for himself, while on the Path, during the first few years of their companionship. Jaskier had been so young then…

Now, though, he didn’t even complain anymore about mending. In fact, Roach had noticed him mending Geralt’s clothes for him more and more, to the point that she had seen some girls making fun of him once, two summers ago, when he had sat outside the inn to bask in the sun while he mended. Jaskier had blushed beautifully, but he had neither confirmed nor denied their accusations that he was too far gone for the Witcher, whatever that meant exactly. Roach was getting old — keeping track of human parlance was not as easy as it once had been.

Even more interesting than seeing Jaskier and his colorful winter clothes, however, was seeing those touches of color seeping, slowly but surely, into the winter wardrobes of the rest of the keep.

The first one, perhaps unsurprisingly, was Geralt. He and Jaskier were almost of a height, and Jaskier’s winter sweaters were big enough to fit the Witcher. Geralt filled them much more than the bard, but Roach hadn’t heard him complain that they would be stretched… Perhaps Jaskier liked the color on Geralt? The fit? Well, in any case, she thought he looked very warm and cozy in his borrowed winter attire.

It took a long while before the rest of the Witchers started wearing any color, but by the third winter that Jaskier spent with them, he seemed to decide it was time to introduce them to it.

He gifted them all with matching sweaters, all dyed in a brown so warm it was almost red. Maroon, Jaskier had called it, when he’d told her about them in confidence, months before. They didn’t have any of the funny patterns that Jaskier’s had, but each of them had a little letter embroidered near the hem, at the hip. He had one for each of them, and one for himself too.

What Roach hadn’t been expecting, however, was to see Jaskier giving Geralt an extra parcel when he’d summoned everyone to the stables and started handing them around. Geralt laughed when he saw it, though…

He walked up to her with a piece of cloth, and Roach’s ears perked up as she realized it was a riding cloth. It covered her back, and it was — as opposed to the wooly sweaters that humans wore — very, very soft. It was the same color!

“Now we all match!” Jaskier exclaimed, his eyes bright as ever.

Roach trotted a little in place, happily, making them all laugh.

Like she said — Jaskier and his clothes were definitely interesting during the winter. She was glad to see it was now A Thing with the Wolf School, though, especially if they were going to include her in it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
